Mr Brightside
by ModernLeper
Summary: One Shot. SasuSaku Sasuke comes back and sees Sakura and Kiba together...how could he not get jealous? haha bad summary, better story i promise!


song one shot! whoo

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Killers or their song Mr. Brightside.

* * *

Seven years since I have left, seven years.. And for the whole time I just couldn't keep her out of my head. Luscious lips, long legs, pink hair, innocent emerald eyes, things that could make a man go mad unless he had her. But no, she has a boyfriend, a boyfriend that was not a traitor and hated by all of Konoha. She had Inuzuka Kiba, a guy that was frequently underestimated but loved by all, just like her. They were perfect for each other, and everyone knew it. But, I, Sasuke Uchiha, want her. I want to be the one that makes her laugh, and takes her out to dinner and be forced to watch girl movies with. I will admit to being envious of Inuzuka, so, send me to hell, but you would be envious to if you saw the way he touches her and looks at her too. He knows she's his and he cherishes it. That's it, I have to do something, I must go find her.

* * *

I leave my safe apartment and venture out to find my Sakura, yes, mine, not his, mine. I replace my scowl with a straight, emotionless face. I pass Neji in the streets and he gives me a questioning look, yes, I swear I'm doing just fine. My facade must be falling, or maybe he can just see through it. That girl really doesn't know what she does to me.

I find my cherry blossom leaving a movie theatre with Kiba and she looks delighted. I look at her and let my longing show through. She notices me and looks confused, I quickly turn away and continue walking. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sakura staring after me with her own look of sadness. Kiba sees this and quickly swoops down to plant a kiss on my..."his" girlfriend. I pick up the pace of my walking and look at the ground.

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss

I jump up on top of a building and let the view of the city consume my senses. I look down and see Kiba and Sakura call for a cab. Will I be so nosy as to see where they are going? Of course I will.

As I follow the cab, jumping from building to building the cab stops in front of an Apartment building. I pray that he is dropping off her, but no, they both get out of the cab and Kiba pays the driver. This is their stop.

I stand atop a building across the street from the apartment building, waiting for a new light to switch on, to allow me to see which room they are in.

Ah, alas, a light turns on and I see a male and a female shape. I jump down and climb a tree that is within site of their room.

As I look into the room I see Sakura standing awkwardly in the center of the room, which I'm guessing is the dining room/kitchen. You can tell it's her first time there, thank god. Kiba takes some wine from a cupboard and two wine glasses. That bastard is planning to sleep with _my _Sakura-Chan. He pours two glasses of wine and hands Sakura one. After a few sips, Kiba starts to look shifty, then he gets a big smile and quickly brings Sakura into a kiss. If that boy goes any farther I will personally neuter him.

She lightly places a hand on his chest and he begins to slowly unzip the back of her dark pink haruno clan dress.

My sharingan activates because of the anger and adrenaline pumping through my veins.

Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go

This is making me sick, half of me wants to leave but the other half knows that I'll never forgive myself if I do. So I stay, and watch through the window trying to come up with a way to stop them.

Sakura and Kiba break from the kiss for air and Sakura side glances to the window and tenses up.

Shit, she saw the red eyes of my sharingan. I quickly retreat up the tree and conceal my chakra and myself. Kiba notices something is wrong and asks "What is it?" Sakura replies "Um, nothing, I uh have to go..." and quickly zips up her dress, grabs her purse and leaves.

Kiba is struck dumb in shock and sort of falls onto his couch while trying to figure out what just happened.

And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

A sick smile graces the lips of the youngest Uchiha

He Knows it, She knows it, Everyone knows it. Haruno Sakura has always and will always love Uchiha Sasuke.

And Uchiha Sasuke is the only one that knows Uchiha Sasuke has always and will always love Haruno Sakura.

And as Sakura descends in the elevator of the apartment complex Sasuke descends from the roof and waits outside the front door. Both hoping that she chose the one that she truly loves.

When Sakura exits the apartment building she gives a curt smile to Sasuke and he returns it with a kiss. They then call for a cab.

Kiba looks down from his safe apartment to see his Sakura, not Sasuke's, his, in the arms of the Uchiha himself. The started out with a kiss, and now they're calling a cab. How did it end up like this?

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go

Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never...

* * *

i hope you guys liked it. ^_^

did you get the end? its like the beginning with Sasuke...except with Kiba! get it? haha

any ways, i know i should be writing more for my other stories, more particularly my knight in shining armour

(my inspiration for please dont break the machinery hurt me too many times im done with him. FOREVER!)

review....yes?


End file.
